1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup method as well as a program, and more particularly to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup method as well as a program wherein the shutter speed is set within a setting range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Where a still camera is used to pick up an image of a night view or a view at a dark place such as the inside of a room, since a comparatively low shutter speed may be required to obtain sufficient exposure, a camera shake is likely to occur. Further, also where a zoom lens is mounted on a still camera and the focal distance thereof is set to the telephoto side, a camera shake is likely to occur.
Generally, it is known that, where the focal distance of an image pickup lens is f millimeter, if an image is picked up at a shutter speed higher than 1/f second, then an image pickup miss arising from a camera shake is less likely to occur (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-271732, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
Thus, a method is in the related art available wherein the build up shutter speed of a program diagram corresponding to a set exposure mode is determined based on the focal distance f of the image pickup lens.
Also various methods are available wherein an image degraded by a camera shake is corrected in a digital camera.